


The end is nigh, the Apocalypse here in a Package!

by Nihp1515



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihp1515/pseuds/Nihp1515
Summary: small town.Big threatearth's greatesteverything is not what it appears
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Pietro Maximoff, Becky Barnes/Jane Perkins, Billy Kaplan & Stephen Strange, Bobby Drake/Scott Summers, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Charlotte & Mr. Davidson (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Gary Goldstein, Emma Frost & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop/Gwen Poole, Logan/Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Nora/Zoey (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Raven | Mystique/Charles Xavier, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Sylvia/Bill Woodward, Ted Spankoffski & Zoey, Tom Houston/Ted Spankoffski, Vision/Virginia (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The Jeweled apple sat still, golden, not complete. The shadowy figure loomed over it, smoke making a halo around its head. He was big, TALL even, and old as time. His soul was black as charcoal and his heart was shriveled up like an old piece of kale. He needed the power that this apple could hold. He needed it, HE WANTED IT. Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind, and Time, were the powers he sought. Those were the powers he deserved most. He SLAMMED his fist down on a table causing shockwaves going every which way. The apple did not move under the pressure of the shockwave, it was a source of ancient power that could not be messed with. This thing knew what he had to do. He was going to reach ultimate power. He didn't care who he had to do step on. He didn't care what tin cans he had to rip in half. He was going to get this and no one could stop him. He stormed off leaving the apple all alone in the shadows.


	2. What do you say when you love each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and Tom, 2 lovers in denial get visited by their nosey neighbors. What secretes will be revealed?

"Tommy can you get the door, " Ted Spankofski said from the couch They were watching Die Hard together their favorite movie and they were snuggling together under a blanket. But in like a friend's way, not anything else. "You bet teddy bear", Tom Houston said as he walked over to the door. He opened it and saw two people standing there. One was a woman with pale bleached skin, and the other was a tall man with blond hair who was fidgeting and couldn't stay still. "Who the hell are you and why are you bothering me and my friend here". "Oh Hi there I'm Agnes", the woman said with a grin. "This little troublemaker over here is my husband Pietro. He has ADHD so that's why he can't be still." Tom shook his head "Why the hell are you here". She turned her head "OH yeah, we're your neighbors to the left, your left, not mine." She handed him a plant that looked like little hearts. "This is a great plant for an emergency." Pietro finally looked up and said, "My sister got this from a friend, she said it was magical." Tom rolled his eyes and thought to himself "hahaha there's no such thing as freakin magic". He slammed the door in their face and slipped under the blanket with Ted. "Hey hot stuff who was that?" Ted said referring to his temperature, not like actual attraction. "Some fucking neighbors I don't really know," he said resting his head on his shoulder as friends do. They watched the movie in silence and the plant sat daintily on a side table. Tom fell asleep pressed up against his partner. He snored as his flannel shit got slug over the back of the couch, movie after movie going off on the tv in front of them. He slightly opened his eyes and felt Ted's soft hands locked with his. He kissed his hand and fell back into a quiet rest. He woke up with a start and picked up his phone. It was a picture of his ex-wife Jane, she went to the beach with his old flame Becky. They were kissing each other and hugging each other and it put a really bad taste in Tom's mouth. "Hey, T my 2 girlfriends are screwing around". Ted woke up "Tommy they've moved on why can't you?" After that statement, he grabbed his things and slammed the door behind him. He was upset and ted for even bringing that idea up so he got in his car and drove to his place in utter silence. An ad for a line of dolls was blaring on the radio and tom thought nothing about it. He got home and opened a can of coke and laid down really sad. He closed his eyes and fell into slumber without the man of his dreams next to him. Surprisingly Thomas Houston's life was going to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
